


Will you help me?

by andtheywereroomates12



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andtheywereroomates12/pseuds/andtheywereroomates12
Summary: Leo was a sad and poor omega, He was poor and was on the brink of life. After an incident with Octavian, he was saved by The all and one Jason Grace .Will his life get better now that hes met him?
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody read this on wattpad so imma post it here and i changed the dsription cause i got lazy

Leo was a small and feeble omega. Which wasn't that good. As life comes with obstacles, and obstacles he had. Big problems that kept him from finding a mate. Leo was poor, like really poor. It showed too. He wore dirty clothing, he was skinny, and his shoes were getting too small for him. But they were all he had. He doesn't have a home. He doesn't have a mother or a father to love and care for him.

He was all alone on the harsh streets of California. No help whatsoever. Not even the adults at school will help him, they see him come in dirty clothing, watch him get bullied yet, they'll do nothing. So Leo's gonna do something about his situation.

He's gonna get a job. Or he's gonna try at least. Yes, he knows that won't help him with all his problems but it'll help, even if it's just a little.

Leo sighed and looked up at the math board, it was empty. Leo's train of thoughts was interrupted by his math teacher's putrid voice. "Are you, paying attention, Mister Valdez?" 

Leo rolled his eyes, of course, she chose to say that to him when the whole class wasn't paying attention, "Yes, I am Mrs. Dickwell." Of course, as all teachers do when they don't think your paying attention. She asked him a question."Then what were we just talking about Mister Valdez?"Leo looked up at the board, hoping just something would appear on there. It still was empty. Leo knew the whole class was staring at him, so he answered the question to the best of his ability. "Circumference." 

Mrs. Dickwell turned her back to board and started writing, he had gotten it right.He let out a breath of relief, about 30 minutes more and he would be out of this hell hole. 30 more minutes. 

~After class~

As Leo came out of the classroom, he started making his way towards the front doors of the school. However, he was rudely stopped in the hallway. By the one and only blonde motherfucker that almost everybody hates. 

Octavian."Hey dork," Octavian said, a repugnant grin plastered on his hideous face.Leo groaned he just wanted to leave and go look for a job. Why are the people he hates the most coming after him? 

Leo looked up at Octavian, hoping that the look on his face would be a sign that Leo was not the one to mess with today. Octavian didn't get it. The dumbass. Octavian looked Leo in the eye whatever he was about to say Leo knew he wouldn't like it. 

Octavian looked at him an evil glint in his eyes "Do me a favor," he said in his eyes roaming over Leo's body.

Leo knew Octavian was up to something. He didn't like what was happening at the moment but he was intrigued. What could Octavian possibly want from him? Leo raised an eyebrow at the blond, "I'm intrigued to keep going." 

Octavian smirked at him "There is this guy I know he has something that I want you to go get it for me and ill reward you greatly" Octavian emphasized the last word. 

Leo was interested in this reward, he was homeless, didn't have a job, and was running out of money. Whatever this reward was, Leo needed it. Leo looked up at him and said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice "I'm going to need more information on what I'm doing." 

Octavian grinned at him and rubbed his hands together "Alright, alright walk with me." He said making his way towards the school's front. Leo had to walk swiftly to keep up with him. Damn tall people curse them.

They were already a block away from the school yet Octavian hasn't said anything. Leo was satrting to get some real bad vibes, "Hey, you scrawny blonde fuck are you gonna tell me what I'm doing or not?"

Octavian turned around and nodded his head, acknowledging him "I wanna get somewhere where I know someone won't hear us the guy is pretty popular around the school." Leo nodded his head and kept walking, but then he looked back the school was completely out of sight he was starting to get some really really bad vibes. Octavian walked into an alleyway motioning for Leo to come in there with him. Leo stopped in his tracks just what exactly was Octavian planning.

Octavian came out of the alleyway looked at Leo with that look and his eyes and asked "Do you want the reward or not? come here so I can tell you."

Leo shook his head quickly "Can't you just tell me right here, I have things to do and you're just wasting my time."

Leo saw a flash of irritation cross Octavian's face "Get in here," Octavian said annoyed "You want the reward don't you?" 

Leo felt a wave of adrenaline, quickly he responded: "I don't want the reward anymore." Leo turned around and tried to run but, Octavian was quicker he grabbed Leo's wrist and pulled him into the alley. 

Leo attempted to scream but Octavian swiftly put a hand over his mouth shushing him. Without thinking Leo bit his hand. Octavian winced and pulled his hand back, cursing under his breath. 

Octavian looked up at Leo, anger written all over his face. Leo backed up slowly, wanting to get away from Octavian. He turned around, attempting to run but was greeted by nothing but a brick wall. He gotton himself cornered. Leo felt his heart drop he looked back at Octavian.

"Octavian whatever you want ill do it just let me go," Leo said trying to keep the fear out of his voice. But by the smile on Octavian's face, he failed. Octavian said nothing but smile at him and take a step forward.

He kept getting closer and closer. Leo was scared and he didn't know what to do so, he kicked Octavian in the place where the sun doesn't shine. Octavian doubled over groaning in pain. Leo took his chance and ran out the alley, hearing the groaning stop for just a few seconds then cursing and the stomping of feet on the pavement behind him. Leo kept running not wanting to look back he felt tears ready to come out of his eyes, but he held them back. 

Leo turned a corner his face colliding with somebody's chest. Leo stumbled back a bit, clutching his head the tears now streaming freely down his face. Leo's crying session was interrupted by aa voice coming from in front of him "Are you okay?" the stranger asked nervously.

Leo heard footsteps behind him. Leo looked back just too see Octavian making his way towards Leo, fury on his face. Leo looked at the stranger and into there eyes to be greeted by confused bright sky-blue eyes. Leo grabbed the man's shirt in looked into the man's eyes again while fighting back tears "Please help me," Leo cried out his voice wavering with fear. 

Thank god the man was able to grab a hold onto the situation quickly. The man grabbed Leo's arm and pushed him behind him just as Octavian came around the corner.

The stranger spoke, "Is there a problem here Octavian?"

Octavian sat there for a second "No there is no problem Grace" Octavian said, his voice dripping with hatred.

Grace or whoever the stranger was, said something under his breath what he said Leo does not know then the stranger spoke, "Then leave Octavian." Leo could tell Octavian wanted to say something but chose it was better not too. After Octavian had left the stranger turned around and looked at Leo with a serious look. "You've got some explaining to do little guy." And with that, Leo was taken away.


	2. This Bitch Grace made me cry (Will You Help Me? chapter2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason nice.

Leo sat tensely, fidgeting with the mug of hot cocoa in his hand on the luxurious couch. That probably cost hundreds.

As friendly as 'Grace' seemed when Leo realized he was being pulled elsewhere by a stranger, he put up a struggle, and he may or may not have given 'Grace' a few bruises. He felt guilty now, 'Grace' was really a nice guy giving him hot chocolate to help calm Leo down. It was some good hot chocolate, but Leo didn't feel as good as it was. 

Leo sighed and looked around nervously the dude 'Grace' lived in a mansion like a really big mansion. The 'Living room' Grace called it, was big enough to be used as a fire department. The room's couches were long and adorned with sky blue edging. 

There were fine long tables in the corner that were decorated with porcelain ornaments and other antique items.  
In front of him, there was a huge tv that could be used as a small billboard. Leo looked up towards the brilliant glass chandelier. It was sky blue, just like Grace's dude eyes and everything else in the room. This dude and whoever thought of designing the house like this, really likes sky blue like jeez. He sat watching it sway back and forth letting his thoughts wander. Wherever 'Grace' was, he was taking quite a while.  
He was sure the stranger had questions, and Leo had answers but he didn't have patience.

Leo let out a loud sigh and set the mug down on the table in front of him. He was just about to get up when he heard a door somewhere open, he looked towards the noise and saw him. There he was the almighty 'Grace' standing with a bright smile on his face he had a few band-aids here and there. 

"Hey," Grace said, making his way towards Leo.

"Sorry about that," Leo gave him a nervous smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fine I understand you were startled and freaked out," Grace replied, taking a seat  
"By the way, the names Jason, Jason Grace nice to meet you," Jason said, the beaming smile on his face.

Leo sat for a minute thinking, where did he hear that name from? Realizing he was spacing he gave a quick reply.  
"My name is Leonidas Valdez call me Leo," Leo said, quickly almost stumbling on his words.

Jason nodded his head "So Leo may I ask you a few questions?" He said, tilting his head curiously at Leo.

Leo nodded his head back "ask away," he said, with confidence he was gonna get through this and go.

"Are you about to start your heat?"

Now that was a question Leo wasn't expecting. Leo didn't really care about the heats he didn't keep track of them too. He just stays away from everyone until it is over, which was pretty dangerous for an omega, but he was Leo he didn't really care. 

Leo sat for a minute he hadn't realized the danger of Jason being an alpha, so he thought of a reply and said the dumbest thing ever "That's my alphas scent you smell."

Jason raized an eyebrow up at Leo questionably "So I'm assuming your alpha is Octavian?" He said, saying Octavian's name like it was a curse.

Leo nodded his head slowly "yep, he's my alpha," Leo said, messing with his fingers.

Jason sat for a minute staring dead at Leo, and then a wide smile cracked on his face, he then bent over laughing like he just heard the best joke ever. Leo sat there in a bit of confusion.

"Octavian is a beta and who in their right mind would wanna get mated with that weirdo," Jason said, in between fits of laughter. He stopped laughing and looked up at Leo with hard eyes "Tell the truth," he said, sternly.

Leo felt his face get red "sorry I don't know when my next heat is coming," he said, looking down at his beat-up converse.

Jason looked at him confusion written in his face "you don't know when your next heat is coming," he asked, shock in his voice

Leo shook his head.

"Well if you want to you can stay here it's just gonna be me and a few housemaids," he said, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Leo looked up shock written all in his face "Really?" he asked, confusion and excitement wavering in his voice.

Jason nodded his head with a soft smile "yes really Leo," he said, calmly.

Leo sat there, feeling warm tears trickle down his face.

"Wait what why are you crying?"

"Its because you're being so nice to me."

They sat for a few minutes in silence as Leo tried to compose himself "Thank you, Jason," he said, through tears.

Jason smiled at him "don't thank me Leo" he said, getting up and making his way towards Leo "you need to get in the shower," he said, grabbing Leo's hand and dragging him upstairs.

"I'll ask you the question tomorrow but you probably already know what it is," he said.

Jason led Leo down a hallway and led him to a door he proceeded to open the door "this is one of the guest bedrooms you'll be staying in here." before Leo was able to get in the details of the room Jason opened a door in the room forced Leo inside. A bathroom, fancy.

He started the shower and looked at Leo up and down "ill give you something to wear, but it's most likely it won't fit oh and towels are in the closet" he said, pointing at a door next to the shower.

And with that Jason left the room giving A nod at Leo. Leo stood for a minute then. What did Grace want? Why was he being so nice? 

Meh, early death cool.

Leo started stripping himself and got in the shower. He stood in the shower letting the water run down his back he put his head on the now steamy wall tiles.  
Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late chapter stuff been going on and my insparation gone, Any ideas for next chapter?


	3. Thalia

Leo did not sleep at all. He stayed up all night due to fear and anxiety. He really didn't know what Jason's intentions were, he was weird like he had never spoken to anyone before. Like he never had a friend before.

Leo yawned into his hand he was hungry. He looked over at the clock on the wall at 10:32 it said. He didn't think he had been in bed for that long. With a sigh, Leo got up and stretched.  
As he was making his way to the door he heard a voice. It wasn't Jason's it was a woman's voice. He didn't hear another voice so she must have been on the phone with someone. Leo wasn't really paying attention to the woman's voice he was just looking mindlessly at the door. Then he heard Jason's booming voice and couldn't help but smile to himself. 

Opening the door Leo smiled and said "good morning," to Jason. 

Jason smiled and patted Leo on the shoulder "you slept for a long time it's past 11," he said with a worried smile. 

Leo laughed a bit and smiled "long day yesterday". 

Jason was about to say something but a small cough got there before him. Looking where the sound came from Leo saw a woman with black and blue hair and eyes just like Jason's she was wearing all black fashion Leo couldn't even describe but lots of chains.

Jason put an arm around Leo and proudly stated " Thalia this is my friend Leo, Leo this is my sister, Thalia". 

Thalia stared at Leo for a minute then smiled "nice to meet you, Leo". 

Leo nodded, at her and opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Jason dragging him downstairs, for breakfast he said.  
Grace's must live cutting people off.

Downstairs and into the kitchen Leo was filled with joy at seeing the table stacked with food. A maid made their plates for them and left without a word. 

"So Leo how did you and Jason meet," Thalia asked.

Leo looked up from his plate and smiled at her and said arrogantly "I like totally saved his butt". Leo said jabbing his fork in the air.

Jason smiled nodding then realized what Leo said and stupidly said "wait what".

Thalia leaned her head back and laughed Leo did too.

Jason looked at the two with embarrassment " It was the other way around I saved him"

Leo faked a gasp "the lies that are coming out of your mouth young man" crossing his arms.

Thalia was stifling giggles as Jason was looking at her for support or to just say something. 

Clearly, Leo won.

The rest of the breakfast was filled with laughter.

After they were done eating the maid came to clean up. Leo very unrich boy like complimented her on the food. She looked at him like he was a puzzle and left again without a word. 

Jason and Thalia were talking about there parents so Leo stayed out of there convo. Couldn't help but listen though mama and papa Grace was apparently a big big deal. Big deals cause big problems. Still a little nervous he looked around the living room noticing some things we're added. Pictures. Family pictures. 

In the biggest picture the Grace family was proud big smiles on there faces. Fake smiles. Zeus big buff guy black hair. Mama Grace beautiful blonde hair nice blue eyes shiny white perfect teeth. And then there was Thalia and Jason young and joyous.

Leo wonders to himself if they like that today, a happy family. 

Leo felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. Wheeling around he met Jason's snickering face. 

Leo rolled his eyes "Anything I can do for you, Sir Grace," he asked in a sarcastic tone.

Jason smile stupidly and with a excited tone exclaimed "Actually you can!"

Leo looked at him with a questioning look.

Jason kept going on "as you can see pictures of my family are up."

Leo rolled his eyes and laughed "no dip Sherlock."

Jason looked at him confused did he not know what that meant.

Jason continued "So basically, my mother and father are coming tomorrow and I want you to meet them." He said straight faced like Leo didn't just fucking meet him.

Leo stared at him was he being serious "we just met like yesterday," confusion in his voice.

Jason nervously spoke "I know but I never really had a friend only business partners and school work partners and I think my parents would be very pleased to know I have one also if they knew I let a random stranger stay here we are both in trouble," he got confident.

Leo didn't speak. Jason started looking like a hurt puppy. Damn Leo really couldn't do it huh.

"Fine"

Jason looked at him excitedly and hugged Leo harshly "thank you Leo.  
Leo did not sleep at all. He stayed up all night due to fear and anxiety. He really didn't know what Jason's intentions were, he was weird like he had never spoken to anyone before. Like he never had a friend before.

Leo yawned into his hand he was hungry. He looked over at the clock on the wall at 10:32 it said. He didn't think he had been in bed for that long. With a sigh, Leo got up and stretched. 

As he was making his way to the door he heard a voice. It wasn't Jason's it was a woman's voice. He didn't hear another voice so she must have been on the phone with someone. Leo wasn't really paying attention to the woman's voice he was just looking mindlessly at the door. Then he heard Jason's booming voice and couldn't help but smile to himself. 

Opening the door Leo smiled and said "good morning," to Jason. 

Jason smiled and patted Leo on the shoulder "you slept for a long time it's past 11," he said with a worried smile. 

Leo laughed a bit and smiled "long day yesterday". 

Jason was about to say something but a small cough got there before him. Looking where the sound came from Leo saw a woman with black and blue hair and eyes just like Jason's she was wearing all black fashion Leo couldn't even describe but lots of chains.

Jason put an arm around Leo and proudly stated " Thalia this is my friend Leo, Leo this is my sister, Thalia". 

Thalia stared at Leo for a minute then smiled "nice to meet you, Leo". 

Leo nodded, at her and opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Jason dragging him downstairs, for breakfast he said.  
Grace's must live cutting people off.

Downstairs and into the kitchen Leo was filled with joy at seeing the table stacked with food. A maid made their plates for them and left without a word. 

"So Leo how did you and Jason meet," Thalia asked.

Leo looked up from his plate and smiled at her and said arrogantly "I like totally saved his butt". Leo said jabbing his fork in the air.

Jason smiled nodding then realized what Leo said and stupidly said "wait what".

Thalia leaned her head back and laughed Leo did too.

Jason looked at the two with embarrassment " It was the other way around I saved him"

Leo faked a gasp "the lies that are coming out of your mouth young man" crossing his arms.

Thalia was stifling giggles as Jason was looking at her for support or to just say something. 

Clearly, Leo won.

The rest of the breakfast was filled with laughter.

After they were done eating the maid came to clean up. Leo very unrich boy like complimented her on the food. She looked at him like he was a puzzle and left again without a word. 

Jason and Thalia were talking about there parents so Leo stayed out of there convo. Couldn't help but listen though mama and papa Grace was apparently a big big deal. Big deals cause big problems. Still a little nervous he looked around the living room noticing some things we're added. Pictures. Family pictures. 

In the biggest picture the Grace family was proud big smiles on there faces. Fake smiles. Zeus big buff guy black hair. Mama Grace beautiful blonde hair nice blue eyes shiny white perfect teeth. And then there was Thalia and Jason young and joyous.

Leo wonders to himself if they like that today, a happy family. 

Leo felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. Wheeling around he met Jason's snickering face. 

Leo rolled his eyes "Anything I can do for you, Sir Grace," he asked in a sarcastic tone.

Jason smile stupidly and with a excited tone exclaimed "Actually you can!"

Leo looked at him with a questioning look.

Jason kept going on "as you can see pictures of my family are up."

Leo rolled his eyes and laughed "no dip Sherlock."

Jason looked at him confused did he not know what that meant.

Jason continued "So basically, my mother and father are coming tomorrow and I want you to meet them." He said straight faced like Leo didn't just fucking meet him.

Leo stared at him was he being serious "we just met like yesterday," confusion in his voice.

Jason nervously spoke "I know but I never really had a friend only business partners and school work partners and I think my parents would be very pleased to know I have one also if they knew I let a random stranger stay here we are both in trouble," he got confident.

Leo didn't speak. Jason started looking like a hurt puppy. Damn Leo really couldn't do it huh.

"Fine"

Jason looked at him excitedly and hugged Leo harshly "thank you Leo."

Jason and Leo continued chatting unaware of the state Thalia was pointing there way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry life is hard I'm gonna try to make longer chapters and write daily.
> 
> ~❤️


End file.
